starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хатты
Хатты - раса больших брюхоногих, которым присущи маленькие руки, широкий рот и огромные глаза. Они контролировали гигантскую космическую империю в Пространстве Хаттов. Хатты произошли с планеты Варл, но затем перебрались на Нал Хатту. Стоит отметить, что многие из хаттов были криминальными баронами. Физиология и внешний вид Взрослые хатты представляют собой тучных существ с общим весом тела около одной тонны. Можно догадаться, что они в основном ведут полусидячий образ жизни, лениво отдыхая целыми днями. Большая часть веса хаттов приходилась на разбухший живот и толстый, как у слизня, хвост, что лишь дополняло их образ коррупционеров. В хаттском обществе тучность была признаком власти и высокого статуса, в то время как худые хатты считались слабыми и бесполезными. На самом деле, толстое с виду тело хатта скрывает под рыхлой кожей сильную мускулатуру, позволяющую при необходимости передвигаться с необычной скоростью на одной мышечной «ноге», формировавшейся совместно их животом и хвостом. Толстая, вечно потеющая кожа, а также толстый слой жира под ней играют чрезвычайно важную роль, регулируя температуру тела. Удивительно, но кожный покров хатта достаточно крепок для того, чтобы выдержать несколько выстрелов из бластера, до того, как будут затронуты жизненно важные органы. Это давало хаттам возможность разобраться с наемными убийцами, оказавшимися неподготовленными к такого рода препятствиям. Также хатты имеют иммунитет против многих ядов и других летальных химических препаратов. Своим массивным хвостом они легко могут оглушить и даже убить противника. thumb|200px|left|[[Дурга Бесадии Тай.]] Помимо этого, у хаттов довольно сильное сопротивление к обману разума через Силу благодаря природному иммунитету. Хатты могут видеть в ультрафиолетовом свете и других спектрах, невидимых для человеческого глаза. Часто богатые хатты подсвечивали свои дворцы в спектрах такого рода, давая злоумышленникам ложное чувство скрытности. Хаттам не хватает своего собственного костного скелета, но специальная внешняя "мантия" помогает им управлять руками и головой. Они умеют зажимать свои ноздри и задерживать дыхание на необычно долгое время. Хатты всеядны; будучи способными надувать свои челюсти и приспосабливать рот для потребления пищи, хатты заталкивали еду себе в глотку с помощью мускулистого языка, где находился специальный размельчающий орган. Некоторые источники сравнивают такой способ поглощения пищи с питанием моллюска радулы. Возможно, самым отличительным признаком хаттов была их способность к восстановлению раненых частей тела. Примерно в 31 ДБЯ хатт Гаргонн потерял половину своей головы, включая глаз и часть мозга, в результате атаки вандреллы. По расчетам, на полное восстановление утеряных органов ему бы потребовалось около столетия. Неизвестно, отразилось ли как-то на его сознании восстановление утерянной части мозга. Способность к регенерации также возможно связана с тем, что до своей смерти в 4 ПБЯ, Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре имел на руке два обычных и один противопоставленый палец вместо трех обычных пальцев, присущих хаттам. Возможно, это просто побочный эффект процесса старения, но достоверной информации об этом анатомическом исключении нет. Хатты были известны тем, что у каждого из них был отличный от другого цвет кожи: у Джаббы Хатта кожа была зеленого маслянистого цвета, у Дурги - оранжевого, у Борво Хатта - голубого. В заключении, термины "брюхоногий", "нога" и "регенерация" дают нам представление о существах со слизнеподобными физиологией и анатомией. Но, стоит отметить, что большая часть приведенной информации взята из Каталога разумной жизни в Галактике, созданного сентиентологом Обо Рином, работавшим на Империю. Поэтому не исключена возможность, что некоторая часть приведенных данных является продуктом имперской пропаганды. Размножение Хатты - гермафродиты, поэтому их пол определяется скорее желанием самого Хатта. Обычно хатты, ухаживающие за детьми, считаются особями женского пола, но хатт был волен сам решать, соглашаться ли ему/ей с этим или нет. Для примера, хатт Джилиак по собственому решению стал женского пола после того, как забеременел, а хатты Попара и Зорба считали себя мужчинами даже после того, как у них родились дети. Эмбрионы хаттов проводили первые 50 лет своей жизни в специальном "мешке" и не имели сформировавшегося сознания. Перед появлением на свет уровень интеллекта маленького хатта был сравним с интеллектом десятилетнего человека. Новорожденные хатты, именуемые "хаттёнками", могли целыми десятилетиями жить рядом со своими родителями, возвращаясь в свой "мешок" на время сна, отдыха или в состоянии испуга. Иногда другие хатты убивали хаттят, чтобы избежать их конкуренции в будущем, как, например, Джабба убил ребенка своей тети Джилиак после ее смерти. До своего 130-летия - возраста совершеннолетия у хаттов, - молодой хатт не играл никакой роли и не имел статуса в обществе хаттов. Общественный строй Империя Хаттов была могущественной организацией, контролировавшей обширную часть Внешнего Кольца, получившую название Пространства хаттов; неудивительно, что хаттский, родной язык хаттов, был широко распространен среди порабощенных ими рас. Несмотря на это, многие амбициозные хатты отправлялись в миры вне Пространства хаттов с целью стать криминальными баронами в пределах Республики, Империи и Новой Республики. Всем хаттам давали имя, состоявшее из названия клана, к которому они принадлежали, и фамилии (например, Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре и Борга Бесадии Диори). Однако, среди хаттов, ушедших или исключенных из общества хаттов, был распространен обычай заменять имя клана и фамилию на приставку "Хатт", как было в случае "Джаббы Хатта" и "Гардуллы Хатта". У хаттов было кастовое деление общества, где низшей кастой являлись Х'анны. хатта Ааррбы.]] Средства передвижения В поздние годы жизни большинство хаттов были слишком толстыми для самостоятельного передвижения и, как следствие, прикованы к своим тронам или креслам. Более подвижные хатты либо ползали, как змеи, либо "ходили" на своей единственной "ноге", используя брюшные мышцы, толкавшие их вперед. Остальные хатты чаще использовали грависани, если хотели отправиться куда-то. Еще менее подвижные хатты использовали для передвижения гравистулья, например Ааррба. Наиболее богатые и могущественные хатты имели собственные роскошные репульсорные яхты (например, Кхетанна, личная яхта Джаббы Хатта), которые часто использовали для показательных выездов с целью осмотра владений или просто поездки куда-нибудь. История Хатты произошли с планеты Варл, система Ардос. Варл также являлся домом для расы т'ланда тиль, дальних родственников хаттов. По древней хаттской легенде, Варл вращался вокруг двух солнц: Эвоны и Ардоса. Этим двум небесным светилам хатты поклонялись как божествам. Случилось так, что Эвону поглотила черная дыра, а Ардос взорвался, в результате чего высвободившиеся газы вкупе со взрывной волной уничтожили звёздную систему; по неизвестной причине, Варл выжил, хотя его атмосфера была разрушена, а биосфера безвозвратно утеряна. Планета превратилась в одну большую пустыню, орошаемую лишь кислотными дождями. Выживжие хатты вскоре покинули свою родную планету, более непригодную для жизни. Эта история восприниматеся больше как легенда, нежели реальное событие. Распространено мнение, что на самом деле хатты сами разрушили Варл за время некой древней войны. Результаты исследований подтвердили, что испещренный кратерами Варл действительно раньше был красивым цветущим миром. Помимо этого, Варл был уникален в том плане, что вращался не вокруг звезды, а вокруг белого карлика, Ардоса. Скопления астероидов, найденные рядом с планетой, предположитльно являются останками лун Варла, существование которых доказано работой исследователей Архивов Баобаба - об этом свидетельствует множестов записей о "поиске хаттских артефактов на лунах Варла". В 26,000 ДБЯ хатты и т'ланда тиль мигрировали через весь космос на планету Эвокар в системе Й'Туб. Эту планету хатты назвали Нал Хаттой, что в переводе с хаттского означает "Прекрасная жемчужина". Окончательно решив, что Эвокар подходит для роли их нового дома, они начали торговать с коренными жителями, расой Эвокийцы, продавая свои технологии в обмен на территории. Хатты продолжали так делать, пока эвокийцы не осознали, что они почти полностью продали родную планету. Дворцы, парки и прочие хаттские постройки были разбросаны по всей поверхности Эвокара, и эвокийцы ничего не могли с этим поделать. Они решили обратиться с жалобой в Галактическую Республику, но Республика не хотела портить своих хороших отношений с хаттами. Таким образом, эвокийцев просто вывезли с Эвокара, всех сразу, и переселили на пятую луну планеты, которая позже станет известна как Нар Шаддаа, "Луна Контрабандистов". На Нар Шаддаа эвокийцы начали мутировать, в основном из-за биологических технологий, которые практиковались на луне. Считалось, что эвокийцы полностью вымерли, не сумев выжить в загрязненной атмосфере луны, но это было не совсем так. Их потомки выжили, скрываясь на нижних уровнях Луны Контрабандистов. Вскоре Нал Хатта и Нар Шаддаа начали процветать благодаря своему расположению на пересечении торговых путей и умелой политике хаттов. Торговые пути расширялись, и через некоторое время Нар Шаддаа стала великолепным прибежищем для контрабандистов, пиратов и других личностей, имевших проблемы с законом. На ранних этапах развития межзвёздных технологий хатты основали Империю, большую часть территории которой составляли миры Внешнего кольца. Часть систем Среднего кольца также входила в их сферу влияния. Империя граничила с Тионским скоплением, и между ними часто происходили военные столкновения. В 25,130 году ДБЯ к власти в Тионском скоплении пришел Ксим Деспот, который вплоть до 25,100 года ДБЯ пытался покорить хаттов и править скоплением Си'Клаата. Одним из наиболее ужасных событий Хаттско-ксимского конфликта стало полное разорение некогда процветающего мира Ко Вари в 25,105 году ДБЯ. Однако, Империя хаттов заключила пакт с никто, клатуйнианцами и водранами, что позволило им получить в распоряжение новую армию рабов. Именно эта армия приняла участие в Третьей битве за Вонтор (приблизительно в 25,100 году ДБЯ), которая стала решающим шагом в победе хаттов в войне. После битвы хатты, никто, клатуйнианцы и водраны подписали Вонторский договор, по которому весь сектор Си'Клаата вошел в состав Империи хаттов. Согласно тионийским историкам, Ксим был убит на Вонторе, однако в действительности он сгинул в подземельях Эвокара в 25,100 году ДБЯ. left|thumb|250px|Хатты во время [[Юужань-вонгская война|войны с Юужань-вонгами.]] Во время Тионской войны 24,000 года ДБЯ Галактической Республике с помощью своих агентов удалось подорвать политическую стабильность Империи хаттов изнутри; тем самым, Республика сумела выйти победителем в войне против Непогрешимого Союза (одного из государств, выросшего на обломках империи Ксима Деспота спустя век после его смерти). Однако, это лишь увеличило раскол между хаттами и тионцами. В определенный момент времени Империя хаттов распалась: к этому привели многочисленные междоусобицы между представителями разных кланов. Территория, ранее принадлежавшая одному государству, стала известна под названием Пространство хаттов. Хатты в галактике Хатты были известны своей беспощадностью и успехами в преступном мире. Многие хатты грабили корабли ради их груза. Как мастера преступного мира, они крали и обманывали без всяких угрызений совести. Они часто нанимали контрабандистов, таких как Хан Соло, чтобы нелегально перевозить спайс. Обычно они строили себе крепости на отдалённых планетах, как Джабба на Татуине. Крепости хаттов обычно охранялись отборными наёмниками и охотниками за головами. Гамморианцы и викуэи чаще всего исполняли эту роль. Возглавляя организацию преступников и подонков, хатты не могли избежать конкуренции.Хатты вовлечённые в преступную деятельность часто оказывались убитыми или порабощёнными. Только самые хитрые и умные хатты, такие как Джабба, оставались у вершин власти. Некоторые хатты, такие как Джабба, имели такое большое влияние, что контролировали целые планеты. Прошу оформить диалог и ссылки. Мастер, вы уверены, что мы должны иметь дело с хаттами? Они не любят джедаев. Их любовь к прибыли гораздо больше их нелюбви к джедаям, юный падаван. Падаван Наат Рит - Рыцарю-джедаю Эшу Шен Джону. Появления Канонические появления *''Labor Pains'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' * * *''Aurra's Song'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1)'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' * *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' * *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' * *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Cantina'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novel)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' * * *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''River of Chaos 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' * * *''A New Beginning'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' *''Slaying Dragons'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' * * * *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''The Employment Test'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Crossroads'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Hard Currency'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' }} bg:Хътиняни de:Hutt en:Hutt es:Hutt fr:Hutt it:Hutt ja:ハット nl:Hutt pl:Huttowie pt:Hutt fi:Huttit sv:Hutt Категория:Хатты Категория:Расы (Х)